Drilling operators and supervisors commonly report drilling rig activity in a variety of reporting formats and degrees of detail. The reports are often generated daily and include a log of the various rig activities such as drilling, reaming, tripping, and the like. These rig activity reports are commonly the primary record of events during well construction and may be important sources of information in further evaluating well performance and identifying non-productive time.
In present operations, the rig activity reports are generated manually (e.g., on a paper or computer log). Such manual report generation is time consuming and inefficient and may distract the rig operator and/or supervisor from more important and/or pressing activities. Moreover, the activity reports are generated after various activities have been completed (e.g., at the end of a shift) and are commonly based on human judgment and memory. Such human judgment and memory can be faulty and can therefore lead to an incomplete reporting of events or even a report containing errors.